LuigiFan54321
LuigiFan54321 was a member of YTR. History of LuigiFan54321's Color Code First Color Code In the very beginning, LuigiFan54321 had a color code that was seen in the majority of videos he was in. There was actually a small update to this, but it was only a hair change, from a light brown to black. This color code changed officially in the series in Starman3's Blooper 45. Second Color Code After the events of Blooper 45, and especially in Pinkolol's videos, this color code was used mostly. It's still is his current color code. History LuigiFan54321 started out in Youtube in October 7 2011 as a non SM64 Machinimist instead doing some Beyblade videos and then in January 1st 2012 he started out in the machinima community with 4 SM64 machinimas, 2 bloopers and 2 announcements after LuigiFan started out his very first movie called LuigiFan's Thunder Form, which took 8 parts. After that another movie was made called Oiram's Last Stand which only lasted 4 parts because LuigiFan was running out of ideas by every part. The reason why Oirams Last Stand was made was that he was tired of seeing doppel movies so he decided to end it after the two movies he made. He eventually made a great idea, one that got him into MM54321's videos, called the Elemental Stars. After that in the Double M Room, LuigiFan met Starman3 who asked him for the Elemental Stars and he said yes. Then after that the video Blooper 40 part 6.5 came out, where a little fight from both SM3 and LF54321 happened with high negativity going against LuigiFan by SM3. But the two made up after a while with each other and in turn made the start of Revolution of Elemental Stars which is going to take some time for it to come, and now Starman3 has new elemental stars. In Blooper 45, LuigiFan54321 changed his CC in Starman3's series. He finally quit YTR in March 2014 Because of drama in Youtube Rangers and mostly Starman3. Series and/or Important Videos created by LuigiFan54321 *The Elemental Stars Series *LuigiFan's Thunder Form *Oiram's Last Stand *Nafigiul12345 and the Element Star X *LuigiFan's Fire Form *Mario and Luigi SuperStar Saga Battle Tests Appearances as a Character Super Mario 64 Bloopers LuigiFan54321's first appearance is in Blooper 40 part 6.5 where he gives Starman3 a trio of Elemental Stars to help him defeat the Blooper Stoppers. He later appeared in other parts, including in Part 9, where he defeated Nafigiul12345 inside the Multi-Dimensional Road. He later watched Starman3 defeat Ztarman3, and also alerted the group that they needed a doctor for MarioMario54321 after said fight was won. He later reappeared for a few seconds when Starman3 calls everyone's name for his video in Blooper 41. He plays a bigger role in Blooper 42, as he trains Starman3's Elemental Star powers up, and accidentally finds out a new form after getting angry at Jbro109 for calling him LuigiGame54321, a name he was misreferred to in Into the Fourth Dimension. He then gets his Elemental Stars along with Starman3's stolen by Mario to combine to become Revolution Mario, who he tries to stop, but almost gets owned by Mario but gets saved by Starman3. He didn't reappear until Blooper 44, where he shown having fun in the Fourth Dimension with his 4D counterpart, FourigiFan54321, who pranks his counterpart into a door where chocolate cake that is purple is supposedly behind. LuigiFan then reappeared in Blooper 45, getting sick of the blackout and proceeds to charge at the generator and loses consciousness. Zyon then changes his form along with Cooolboy78 and he and Starman3 use their (new to LuigiFan) Lightning forms to bring back the electricity to the castle. Into the Fourth Dimension LuigiFan has quite a major role in this movie, as he is one of the main protagonists, but however was reduced to very few appearances, and mostly talked with the rest, and mostly after LuigiGame2. He follows the others to the Fourth Dimension, and meets his 4D counterpart, but uses his Elemental forms to gather some of the stars during the movie. Otherwise from his main appearances in gathering stars, he didn't have much of a prominent role until the final fight, where he used the Elemental Stars to become Chaos LuigiFan54321, and tried to stop the blast Dimentio was about to send at them, but failed. He then participated when the group eventually got rid of Dimentios defenses in beating him up as the 4D citizens would set themselves free. He then went home with the rest in the end. He also contemplates before going home that Starman3 maybe deserves the Elemental Stars more than he does, hinting that he may give them away (as he did in Blooper 40 part 6.5). Moon World LuigiFan reappears as a main protagonist, but also is mainly reduced to talking after other characters. He plays a large role in getting the second Lanu Orb however, the Cosmic Orb, as LF tries to get it but crashes into it so hard he gets possessed by the spirit Optimismo, and fights Starman3, LF losing in the end and regaining control over himself. LuigiFan also plays a role in freeing Captain when he gets possessed by Radioton, as he wins the fight. He doesn't do very much until the final fight, where he fights Optimismo at the end, but then isn't seen until the end, where he participates in the final picture of the movie. SM64 Adventures LuigiFan54321 appears in episode 4 of Super Mario 64 Adventures, where he says hi to when Pink comes with her friends and then acts random when she comes back with Jinda and Enzo. He notices her first when she comes back after Starman3. Super Mario 64: The Curse of the Invincibility Frames He got himself trapped at Tall Tall Mountain. He acted hyper with The2Hunters, who later freed him and others, and is seen to be using a similar star power to Starman3, helping himself, The2Hunters and Shadowarrior454 escape. Appearances as a User Super Mario Randomness His first appearance is in episode 2, where he randomly runs around after Enzo chases Starman3. He plays a much bigger role in episode 3, where his voice is revealed and it is revealed he is actually a child, and even though he created the idea of the Elemental stars and can draw well, he is actually a child. He is criticized by Starman3 and Supersonic9998, the former not apologizing and consequently getting punched by LF. Skype Conversation Battles LuigiFan54321 first appeared in this series in episode 5, where he took part in the cut-off contest, very rarely, but always louder than everyone else. He acted very random in this episode. LuigiFan minorly appeared in episode 6, responding to Smus's awful joke and trying to get Matt's attention for a majority of the video. He then reappeared in episode 9, where he groans about something at the start, and then tries to shut up Lance's meowing through Microsoft Sam, which he uses a majority of the video, while simutaneously making it be random. He eventually comes back at the end groaning. He reappeared in episode 10 mostly trying to tell puns to Cyrus. In episode 11, he spends alot of the time trying to figure out how to stream on Twitch, then proceeds to creep everyone else out by making strange noises in his microphone, making Smus think he is "fapping" for the time he is doing these segments. Super Mario Shorts (Royalomg) He appeared in episode 1, telling Branden that Ariana Grande is ugly and then consequently getting owned. He reappeared in episode 3, where he spoils the events of the then-unreleased Mario and Luigi: Dream Team to the YTR members, as he gets owned by the others. In episode 5, he only appears as one of the people who gets owned by Beatmax when he goes around saying "Objection!" to everyone. He doesn't appear until episode 10, where he makes the suggestion he should make Branden twerk. He doesn't appear later in the video at all though. Starman3's Christmas Special 3 In this video, he is paired up with Fawn in the Christmas Gift Hunt MarioStar announces. He then takes part in singing Jingle Bells at the end. Pink's Christmas Special In this video, he has fun with the others in Bob-omb Battlefield, and notices Starman3 and Pink when they enter. He takes part in the Wing Cap race they all have later. He also participates in the music video that is created. Roblox Goes Crazy He first appeared in Roblox Goes Crazy 26, where he played much more of a role in skits around the end of the video. In Roblox, he is referred to as "isjoshuama." Forms *Water LuigiFan54321 (Water Star) *Fire LuigiFan54321 (Fire Star) *Lightning LuigiFan54321 (Thunder Star) *Chaos LuigiFan54321 (All 3 Elemental Stars) *Super Chaos LuigiFan54321 (as seen and described in Blooper 42 by Starman3) Counterparts and Other Relevant Characters *Fourth Dimensional counterpart: FourigiFan54321 *Star World counterpart: StarigiFan54321 *Dimension X counterpart/doppelganger: Nafigiul12345 *Crown Dimensional counterpart: Fifuigifan54321 Category:Old Members of YTR Category:Heroes Category:Retired SM64 Machinimists